1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc driver, and more particularly to an optical disc driver having a tray which can easily and firmly mount in a driver housing of the optical disc driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A tray is used in an optical disc driver to carry an optical disc into and out of a driver housing. After the tray loads the optical disc in the driver housing, a spindle motor rotatablely drives the optical disc, and a pickup reads digital data from the optical disc. In order to get better data flow from the optical disc, the tray needs to be firmly mounted in the driver housing.
A typical example of such an arrangement is shown in China Patent No. 93244432.6, which discloses a tray located in a driver housing. A protrusive plate is stamped inwardly on a back plate of the driver housing, and a locating hole is defined in the protrusive plate. A concavity is defined on a back plate of the tray, and a plug is formed in the center of the concavity. The plug engages with the locating hole to position the tray in the driver housing. Unfortunately, the structure is too complex, and it is inconvenient for mass production. Additionally, since the materials are not flexible, when the plug engages in the locating hole, there must be a narrow gap between the plug and the locating hole. The presence of the gap allows some relative movement of the tray and the driver housing, leading to generation of some noises when a spindle motor rotates with the optical disc. Moreover, the gap also allows dust to gain entrance into the driver housing.